Man of Steel
by Nouscoulons
Summary: UA — Mais, voilà que, maintenant, c'est à son tour de subir les conséquences, comme si le karma avait pivoté de direction et s'était retourné contre lui, parce que Luffy n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, trop gentil, trop soucieux, il était quelqu'un de bon qui partait doucement à la dérive.
1. Intro

Cette fiction sera un pur cliché : les blessures au coeur, les peines d'amour et le besoin d'apaiser ces douleurs en buvant, en fumant... avouez que nous avions vu ce type de scénarios de nombreuses fois dans les films, fictions et romans. Je ne dis pas que je suis originale ou quoi que ce soit parce que c'est faux, j'écris ces lignes pour démontrer combien être un adolescent peut être difficile, qu'on se dit machinalement ''personne ne nous comprend''. Luffy ne sera pas ignorant, Kidd ne sera pas un sadique, Ace ne sera pas un coureur de jupon et Vivi ne sera pas inutile dans ce récit. Mes personnages sont humains, mes personnages seront torturés et malmenés par leurs problèmes, alors oui, ce n'est peut-être pas votre genre d'histoire, cette fiction sera assez noire et crue, donc passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas. / _principalement LuffyVivi, ZoroNami et KiddBonney et présence d'UsoppPerona, MihawkPerona et LuffyHancock_

* * *

00

Luffy était un peu le genre de mec détaché, un peu trop bancal, un peu trop souriant, celui qui ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que tu traverserais, mais il vous dirait sans aucun doute si tu lui pétais une crise d'angoisse :

« Allez, Vive, relèves-toi... t'es moche, tu te rends sacrément laide comme ça. On ne veut pas de tes pleurs et puis ça sert à quoi, hein ? Parce que bon, ouais, c'est vrai, j'm'y connais pas trop en déprime, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, enfin, je l'ai jamais vécu, quoi. Mais je suis là, ok ? Je suis prêt à tout, pour toi, pour les autres. On bravera ces sales intempéries, on voguera ces mers ensemble, on dominera ces putains de terres inconnues, ces terres qui te font peur, et on ira dans ce Nouveau-Monde... Les prédateurs des océans ne sont là que pour porter obstacle, parce que ç'aurait été trop facile s'ils y en avaient pas, mais nous formons un équipage qui ira au-delà de tout, parce qu'on ira loin dans la vie, parce que tu en as la capacité. Parce que, Vivi, je crois en toi alors sèches-moi ces larmes, tu veux ? T'es vraiment moche comme ça et je préfère lorsque tu gardes le sourire. »

Mais, voilà que, maintenant, c'est à son tour de subir les conséquences, comme si le karma avait pivoté de direction et s'était retourné contre lui, car Luffy n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, trop gentil, trop soucieux, il était quelqu'un de bon qui partait doucement à la dérive. Luffy, tu t'es perdu en cours de route, Nami la navigatrice est partie, désorienté, tu t'es échoué sur une jetée d'une île déserte. Tu ne te relèves pas, tu restes coucher sur le sable chaud, ta peau se fane, tu perds ton éclat, tes sourires ne s'étirent plus en toute sincérité et puis tu ne fais rien, trop las... tu es désormais un nauvragé, laissé à son sort.


	2. Vivi has to say

01

— Tu veux vraiment savoir de ce que j'pense de tout ça?! Tu le veux vraiment ? Parce que si tu n'as pas les deux couilles pour entendre ce que j'ai a dire et dis-le moi, là, maintenant, car j'me retiendrai plus de t'dire les quatre vérités en pleine gueule... je n'ai plus le courage ni la patience.

Il lui fit timidement un signe de la tête qu'elle perçut comme un oui. À vrai dire, il était quelque peu déstabilisé par la soudaine agressivité de son amie, mais il s'en fichait, il s'en fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui. C'était juste Vive, la douce Vivi que tout le monde adorait pour son calme olympien et sa bonté remarquable. Elle s'emporta ce soir-là, ce qui était d'une rareté infarable, personne ne l'avait réellement vu autant colérique à leur connaissance, cependant c'en était pour des raisons justifiables. Cela touchait luffy, tout de même. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre lorsqu'un truc se rapportait à lui. Il était sa corde sensible. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait changer quoi que ce soit de la manière dont il agissait, son comportement instable, dépressif. Pas du tout. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, tout d'un coup et extrêmement lucide, à croire qu'il n'avait bu qu'une seule goutte de son Bacardi de la soirée, de sa soirée, une putain de bonne teuf et il n'y avait pas de doutes que c'était la plus grosse fête jamais eu dans leur ville. C'était probablement l'effet que la jeune femme émanait en lui. Toujours. Peu importe les cirsconstances... Sacré Vive, elle lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

D'une manière, luffy remerciait Vivi pour sa conduite maternelle, parce que sans elle, il ne s'empêcherait pas de boire et fumer jusqu'à ce que sa tête percute le sol. C'était peut-être la seule qui se souciait réellement de lui. Il était reconnaissant pour la fête organisé pour les autres, certes, néanmoins, ils ne tentaient plus de le comprendre, pas comme Vivi persistait à le faire sans jamais le quitter de sa vision. Elle venait chez lui pour le réveiller le matin, elle s'assurait qu'il aille chaque jour au lycée, car luffy avait perdu l'intérêt d'y aller et à peu près toutes les choses qu'il prenait plaisir à faire. Même son propre père s'en foutait du sort de son fils, il avait mieux à faire, tout le monde avait mieux à faire et elle ne le lâcherait pas parce qu'ils savaient tout deux que ça serait réellement la fin du brun.

— T'es un putain de mec brisé qui s'noit dans l'alcool pour évacuer son mal de vivre, t'es un putain de mec qui ne sait pas gérer ses déboires amoureux casse-couilles, que t'es rien sans ta meuf. T'es mort, Luffy, t'es une loque. Et ça t'brises le coeur juste le fait que tu vois Mina (Nami) s'éclater avec son mec, qu'elle vit bien sans toi, et toi, non. Ça te nique les yeux tandis que -

— C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose, dit-il lentement la mine défigurée par la colère, je ne veux plus rien attendre.

— Tandis que toi, elle poursuivit, elle l'avait mis en garde qu'elle ne lui cacherait plus la réalité et il en subirait les conséquences, tu patauges, t'es un incapable et qu'tu voudrais la reconquérir, parce que, oui, mon mignon, tu l'aimes à en crever ! Je sais que c'est difficile de te l'avouer, que t'affirmes haut et fort l'avoir oublié, mais cesse de nier et secoues-toi, ressaisis-toi, bordel ! Si tu l'aimes, jetes-toi ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! On s'en fout des autres, bats-toi, défends-toi, écrase ce Roronoa ! Tu ne peux pas faire un reset comme tu l'entends puisque tu en pinces pour elle depuis si longtemps que tu peux même plus te rappeler le pourquoi du comment t'es en kiff sur elle. Je vois ce qu'eux ne voient pas, ils ferment les yeux parce que t'es devenu un tabou, pour tous. Ils s'en battent les couilles tant que tu te défonces la tronche, ils sont satisfaits parce qu'ils croient qu'au moins tu gardes le sourire. T'es déchiré, tu te tords. T'es comme de la rouille, laid, sale, et moi, j'suis l'huile. Je suis un petit remontant qui te retape à neuf. T'as besoin de moi, t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui te dit quoi faire ou ne pas faire. T'es tombé si bas, Luffy, que tu ne vois plus ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi, elle se tue, baissant la tête, pesant le pour ou le contre de ces mots. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis amoureuse d'un putain de con inconscient aveuglé par la jalousie. Voilà, c'est dit. T'es content? On passe à autre chose maintenant et que t'arrêtes tes délires, tes tours de passe-passe? Cesse de jouer l'enfant malade et soignes-toi.


End file.
